A Gothic Affair
by KokkoryuhaFox
Summary: RaiJack. Sometimes, agreements bite you in the bum. Other times? Well... You never know.


Ah, geez, well? I wrote more fluff. You can hate me, I'll take that. I write such an impassioned violent fic and then I send out all this pansy lovey-dovey stuff. XD No, I seriously love writing this, so if you don't share that love, sorry. Rai/Jack (of course. You wouldn't be reading my work if it wasn't, would you?)

Another quick note, this would be after the end of season three (the end of the series?) and completely unrelated to anything of any real importance. Enjoy.

------

He swallowed, keeping his complaints to a minimum. Jack wouldn't appreciate it after he finally consented to go after so much pleading. But, dear God, why _this_ outfit?

"Are you changed yet?" Jack asked from the other side of the door.

Rai gulped down the retort that rose in his throat. He twisted the knob and pushed forward, waiting for Jack's face to appear.

"Oh, my…" Jack began but never finished. Jack's eyes traveled up and down Rai, admiring his handy work with a great deal of satisfaction.

They'd been dating a while but to be watched with this much interest always made Rai blush and force his stomach muscles into tight knots.

Raimundo stood in all his Brazilian beauty wrapped delicately in tight black pants, a mesh shirt that showed his muscular torso, and black hand-gloves similar to what Jack normally wore. It wasn't his normal fashion statement, but yes, this outfit spoke volumes.

"You… look amazing," Jack finally said, tugging at the sleeves of his open trench coat, no shirt underneath, and fitted black pants on his legs. Jack didn't have the muscled torso to show off, but he did have a compact flat stomach to brag about. Besides, his pale skin really showed off his striking red hair.

"Thank you," Rai answered, ready to play this outfit up, he moved forward and kissed his lover. Jack smiled.

"You're not fully dressed yet," Jack whispered in his ear. Raimundo felt a pencil be pushed into his chest.

"You wouldn't make me… Oh man."

Jack pulled off the cap of his favorite eyeliner pen and moved to apply it to underneath Rai's eyes. Rai held steady, resisting cringing because the last thing he wanted was for Jack to stab him in the eye.

A few uncomfortable seconds later, Jack backed up and looked Rai over again. Then he smiled appreciatively.

"I'm dating the best looking man in the world. You really _can_ pull off anything, Rai."

Rai turned and looked in the full length mirror. Jack had merely highlighted his green eyes making them grab the attention of anyone just giving him a passing glance. The forest green pools were almost all Rai could focus on, looking at his reflection. But, of course, he knew all about his good looks, and decided that since he had already agreed to this mess, he might as well play up the scene for all it was worth.

"Where do you keep your make-up?"

"Excuse me?"

"Right, it's in the bathroom… third drawer. I remember now," Rai said turning and going back into the bathroom, opening a drawer, and rustling around.

"What are you doing? We need to leave soon…"

Rai exited the bathroom in a great bravado moments later. Black lipstick was on his lips and Jack all but choked at the spiked brown hair.

"You… make a better gothic than I do."

Black lips met pale ones and Rai ran his hands over Jack's stomach, "Thank you. But if we're going to make the concert we had better leave."

"Right," Jack said breathily, "after all we have such good seats…" Jack spoke, hands still roaming on Rai's body.

"We do." Rai said, pulling Jack's hands off and spinning him around to face the door out. Rai finished the move by pushing Jack forward so that he took an awkward step forward.

---

After the concert, and a little play in their gothic attire, Jack moved to say something.

"Rai, thank you for going. I know you hate Linkin Park, but, it really meant something to me."

Raimundo smiled, and placed a light kiss on Jack's cheek.

"It was fun. And next month we're going to see Nelly."

"I didn't agree to that! Hey!" Jack began to protest, but lips covered his words and soon Jack could care less what he did, as long as he was with Rai.


End file.
